creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Humanity
Humanity is the species of...well...humans History By 2020 AD, humanity was feeling the effects of its fossil fuel dependency and the exponential growth of the human population. It became increasingly clear to all that if nothing is done, then humanity will be on the fast track to doom. The world governments took many initiatives to change the path. The US government quickly spent many resources on alternative energy research; the European Union started investing on space colony proposals; China did both and prepared its military for the worst. Then, a light shown brightly. The company FusiForm Combine created a working cold fusion reactor in 2030 AD. This discovery soon led to a rapid and massive advance in technology. Space travel quickly became inexpensive, energy no longer became a concern on any level and people started campaigning for the developement of space colonies. However, this came with a new set of problems. The middle east destablized due to a quickly diminishing need for oil, many oil industries instantly went bacnkrupt and there was still the question of resources. Nevertheless, Europe went ahead with the first established space colony, Luna Prime, on the moon in 2031 AD. The space race was on once again. With this race, many new discoveries in science were made. It was in this race that cybernetics and nanotechnology advanced to the controversial topic of nature vs. human power, perpetuated by the company NanoCorp in 2032 AD. Buildings were built in space saving, sleek designs that were ecologically friendly. NASA in the US quickly received more funding than it did in the 1960's under John F. Kennedy. Computers with photon drives and holographic GUIs became a reality. Most of all, the company Interstellar Spacelines, formed in 2021 AD, discovered the secret to faster-than-light travel in a drive that manipulated the very laws of quantum physics. In 2031 AD, China established the first Mars colony, Zheung He, after the famous ancient chinese explorer,. The US quickly responded with a colony on Mars that was exactly 60 kilometers from Zheung He, named Manifest Destiny. This competition quickly alarmed many in the UN. They met quickly and established the Confederacy of Human Controlled Systems (CHCS) to avert the theoretical "colony wars"- using space colonies as pawns to fight proxy wars. It seemed as if humanity had once again dodged their doom. But all was not well. In the panic, companies quickly consolidated power from the governments. After all, they saved humanity from certain destruction, right? The companies took over all governmental functions while the real governments simply nodded and pursued the final frontier. FusiForm Combine quickly absorbed all the recently unemployed people from the oil industry and ruled their lives and the middle east. Interstellar Spacelines forcibly transported millions to the colonies in a mass exodus to test out spaceships. Megapol Conglomerate, formed in 2035 AD, took control of every police force, fire station and ambulance service that ever existed. The company EcoDev, formed in 2031 AD, began testing out prototype life support systems on live human subjects. The companies were omnipotent, and every governmental decree to go out into space became synonimous with "give more power to the companies." What is worse is that because of this, the per capita income decreased everywhere and people became poorer. With this, an economic bubble was created and inflated to alarming proportions. Eventually, at 2052 AD, the bubble popped. This created the worst economic crisis in human history, called the Great Collapse. Anarchy reined. People lived in shanty towns created from crumbling buildings. The colonies demanded full autonomy and the world governments responded by refusing and putting down the ensuing rebellions, with arms manufactured by a new company, Mars Protection Agency, or Marpro.. Then, the world governments and the World Trade Organizartion understood what happened, and worked around the clock to restore the global economy. The WTO established trade enclaves that held better opportunities and jobs. People flocked to these enclaves, created out of old cities with the epithet "New" attatched to every city name. It took eight years, but the world got back on its feet in 2060 AD. Then, the CEOs of FusiForm Combine, Megapol Conglomerate, EcoDev and Interstellar Spacelines were tried in the World Courts for crimes against humanity. It is well understood that they technically perpetrated no crimes, but the crowd still lusted for their blood. They were convicted and summarily executed in 2062 AD. The governments imposed strong regulations on the companies. It was because of this that the companies NutriSalve, Helios Ltd., Marpro, and Hyperdynamics Inc. emerged. For once, humanity began to enjoy the higest standard of living it ever got to. Then in 2067 AD, scientists in Arcturus Station came with surprised LADAR scans showing unusual spaceships out in the galaxy. Humanity realized it was not alone. The CHCS was given more power with this realization. Humans prepared to talk to little green men. But what came next wasn't little green men. Rather, strong, muscular cat girl-like women who were not at all little came. On 2070 AD, the Ainmihi Empire claimed Earth as a colony. They were met by resistance by many humans and the First Contact War began. The ainmihi forces launched attacks on the world capitals, killing millions. Earth's forces quickly joined together in the largest multilateral millitary force known in human history. While the force pushed the ainmihi back in Africa, South America and Australia, the ainmihi fought hard in other places. It seemed as though they reached a bloody stalemate in 2075 AD. But then the CHCS, led by the then polemarch Laura Sanders, lanched a sneak attack on the ainmihi. Furthermore, the clandestine organization, Majestic 12 (MJ12), came out of the shadows and armed the colonists for battle. Their efforts quickly won back North America and Europe in the battles of New Washington D.C. and New Berlin. Then the ainmihi and humans reached a true, long and bloody stalemate in the siege of New Beijing. Her soldiers tired and weary from the bloodshed, the Aurelius of Tasus, Tel'vani Sehkt, contacted Polemarch Sanders for an armistice. Sanders agreed to a meeting and organized an armistice and peace treaty mediated by the Auran Union, The ainmihi were driven off of Earth, The Aurelius of Tarsus, per ainmihi millitary tradition, was executed. The war ended on 2080 AD. From 2080-2110 AD, humanity went through a Reconstruction. During this, many new technologies and ideas were taken to the humans. On 2110, humanity was officially welcomed to the galactic galaxy and were given an ambassador to the Galactic Government. Government Humanity is still as diverse as it was in the 21st century. Thus, humanity still exists as nation states on Earth. Humanity is still separated linguistically; many still speak Chinese, Spanish, English, Arabic, German, and other languages. But the translator augmentation has linked humanity closer together. Big government exists in full force after the Great Collapse. How Aliens View Humans "Let humanity sleep...for if she ever awakens, then she shall shake the galaxy" ''-Matriarch Sorinia, Auran Councilwoman and General, on humanity.'' Aliens' views on humans are not well developed. Humans have really only had 15 years to live amongst the galactic community. But generally, humans are feared and hated amongst the aliens. Many aliens fear humans because they managed to stalemate the Ainmihi Empire, They fear a big bully has been replaced with an even bigger bully. They hate humanity because they were given huge pools of resources and an ambassador, which is something many species had to wait thousands of years for. Furthermore, many human companies have displaced old companies in the galaxy. In 2117 AD, aurans rioted when they discovered the Maenae government contracted Megapol Conglomerate to train new policewomen and fire fighters. Nexans were not happy when the Planetary Nominate decided that Interstellar Spacelines could aid their efforts to establish a supply line to the outer rim. Most of all, Sonari were angry that Helios Ltd. had the gall to give internships to newly graduated Sonari. Slurs like "diet ainmihi" and "hairless pink ape" have become commonplace. But all of that can change. After all, humanity is just a young member of the galactic community. How Humans View Aliens "We almost got our butts kicked by Roman cat girls. I'll repeat: Roman...Cat...Girls!!! It's pretty darn hard to have faith in humanity after that." ''-Jason Paige, on the Ainmihi.'' Humans' views on aliens are just as poorly developed, if not moreso. Humanity is much more xenophobic due to the First Contact War. They certainly wouldn't trust an ainmihi. They're not even sure about sonari, nexans and aurans. But a few are willing to cooperate, and some think the aliens are kind of cool. Worlds, Colonies & Systems *Earth (Homeworld) *Luna Prime *Zheung He *Manifest Destiny *Liberty's Progress *Jove Station *Titan Prime *Mars Prime *Arcturus Station *Riordan *RS-52 *Solar Path *Nebula 12